


Hidden Feelings in Plain Sight

by hao1107



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idol-Verse, Just fluff!!!, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hao1107/pseuds/hao1107
Summary: Jun dated too much, Minghao noticed. Minghao didn’t date at all, Jun noticed.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 9
Kudos: 147





	Hidden Feelings in Plain Sight

Jun dated too much, Minghao noticed. Too much considering their hectic idol lifestyle and dating ban, just enough to not get caught by the media.

Late at night, alone in his bed, Minghao could never decide if it was better or worse when Jun would be single briefly in between his one-month-long “relationships” with other beautiful fellow idols, male and female.

Better because it made him feel like he had a chance with _him_. A chance to get closer, to win his feelings, to confess.

Worse because a single Jun meant a clingy, flirty Jun, and he seemed to purposely target Minghao to be touchy with and practice his cheesiest lines, which Minghao tried to remind himself was not real.

Which somewhat explained their current situation: Minghao was standing between Jun’s legs wiping makeup off his face.

* * *

Since they had so many members, the day of music video shooting was understandably long, and today was no exception. After finishing countless takes of the group choreography, the already tired members all gathered in the dressing room to determine the order of individual shots. Of course, by rock-paper-scissors.

Minghao and Chan ended up as the losers who were to go last, but Jun, being the generous hyung he was, offered to switch with Chan, who quickly agreed. The two moved into the break room with others to rest on the couches there while waiting for their turns.

Minghao had been goofing around with Mingyu and Seungkwan until they were called to change and redo their makeup and hair. Minghao spread out on the couch and started scrolling through his social media accounts.

Suddenly, a heavy weight tackled him. Haohao, I want cuddles. Minghao glared at the perpetrator. Jun, this is my rest time. Get off!

Ignoring Minghao’s protests, Jun wrapped his long arms around his side and buried his nose into the crook of his neck, breathing deeply. But I can rest better like this. Just stay like this for a while? I’m feeling lonely.

Minghao’s heart clenched at these words that he was not hearing for the first time. No, they were familiar words that Jun murmured to Minghao after every breakup. Words that would make Minghao stop complaining and let Jun use him for comfort, at the expense of his own feelings. _If I had you in my arms as mine, I would never let you go foolishly like they did._ The latest fool was Yanan, who stuck around for a whole two months—which Minghao refused to admit had made him antsy. But with the extra time, Minghao knew Jun must be hurting more now, so he gave in easily.

Minghao was glad that no one was left in this room now to witness his face turning red as he lifted his hand to rest on Jun’s waist, giving him permission to stay and feeling his smile against his neck. He dozed off with Jun’s warmth surrounding him.

* * *

Minghao groggily woke up when the stylist called them to get ready. He blinked his eyes open to see Jun already looking up at him, eyes surprisingly clear. Jun smiled as he untangled himself. Time to go, sleepyhead.

* * *

When Minghao finally finished his last shots jumping in water, he returned to the dressing room with a towel to dry off his hair. He was halfway stripping off his soaked clothes when he heard a whistle and looked up. By all means, don’t let me stop you, Jun smirked, shamelessly checking out his abs. Minghao aimed his wet shirt at Jun’s face before stepping behind the couch to remove his pants and hide his blush.

With his dry plain clothes on, Minghao found the garment bag the stylists had left for him to carry the stage clothes back in. They usually all left after dressing the last people, and similarly, the cameramen were packing up outside immediately after the last shoot ended. He didn’t blame them—it was after 2AM after all. He wanted to go home too.

You ready, Jun hyung? Minghao asked as he zipped up the bag.

Can I get some help with removing my makeup? He turned to see a sheepish Jun changed back into his normal clothes but full makeup still on.

Just ask manager-hyung to help, Minghao muttered as he double-checked that he had all his belongings. Luckily, the water had washed off most of his own makeup.

Welllll, I would, but I kinda told him to go home first when we were shooting? Minghao spun back around in shock. Well, this hyung lives the farthest away, and it was already so late. Plus, this set is less than a 20 minute walk home. C’mon, Haohao, I did a good deed. You should help me as a reward! Jun was pouting cutely. Minghao wondered whose heart was softer, his or Jun’s.

Fine, Minghao sighed and put his stuff back down on the table.

With a bright grin, Jun hopped onto the makeup table and opened his legs for Minghao to step in between. So the height is better! he chirped. Minghao didn’t bother to fight back since it would delay them going home and instead grabbed a face wipe.

Swallowing at being this close to Jun’s flawless features, Minghao pushed down his feelings to get the job done. He cupped Jun’s face and gently wiped the makeup off one side, making sure to get everything. He grabbed a new wipe before repeating with the other side.

When he glanced over one more time, he locked eyes with Jun, who was staring him with an unreadable expression. It wasn’t one he’d seen often on the normally playful Jun, serious and searching—so intense that Minghao tried to break away.

A grip on his wrist and tug sent him stumbling back. A hand on his cheek, and then lips meeting his.

Electricity flowed through him, just from a brief touch of their lips. Minghao wanted to sink into the feeling, wanted to give in, wanted to see where this would end up going. But he knew: it would end heartbreak, specifically his own.

So he reluctantly broke the kiss and pulled away again. This time, legs wrapped around him to keep in place. He fixed onto his own reflection in the mirror to avoid making eye contact with Jun.

Hao? Minghao? Say something please, Jun asked, the desperation in his voice cracking Minghao’s weak resolve.

I’m tired, Minghao whispered. I’m tired of being used by you as a placeholder between your dating sprees. I’m tired of my heart getting broken every time you do things like _this_ that seem to mean something and give me false hope. I’m tired of pretending to be okay. You’ve crossed the line this time, Junhui. A tear slid down his face, and he needed Jun to let go before he broke down.

A hand slid into his hair and guided him to his neck, so that he could cry with his face hidden there. _Jun knew him too well,_ Minghao thought bitterly as he let out a muffled sob.

I meant this, Jun whispered, his legs loosening and using his free arm to hold Minghao’s limp body closer to him. I meant all of it.

Minghao stayed silent, but Jun felt the wetness growing against his skin and tightened his hold. It hurt to see him like this and know that he himself was the reason why, so he had to try to explain at least, no matter if he would get rejected. You would always push me away if I tried to be close to you until I had my first break up. I was a little sad, and then you let me cuddle up with you that night. I was so happy, Hao. So I kept dating and breaking up to have an excuse to get close to you. I know it was bad to lie, but I was honestly trying to move on at the same time. Everyone I dated reminded me of you, but they weren’t _you_. I was selfish, and I didn’t know I was hurting you. I would never have if I had known that you… Jun inhaled a shaky breath. 

He carefully lifted Minghao’s head to make eye contact with him, faltering at his red-rimmed eyes. I should’ve told you this a long time ago. Xu Minghao, I like you. I like you so much, and I don’t expect you to forgive me for what I’ve done but—

Minghao dropped his head back onto his shoulder, and Jun froze, not knowing what to do next. Just promise you won’t hurt me anymore, Minghao mumbled as he slowly hugged Jun back.

Okay, Jun breathed out. That seemed too easy for him to believe.

We should talk about this, but I just wanna shower and sleep now. Minghao’s slight whine made Jun aware of how tired they both were.

I’ll get my stuff real quick, and we can go. Once he slung the bags over his shoulder, Jun startled at feeling a cool hand slip into his but soon turned around with a smile. Let’s go home.

* * *

Jun was grateful that they now made enough money to have four whole bathrooms, two on each floor of the dorm, in stark contrast to their early days of fighting over the bathroom. He lived on the same floor as Minghao, but they could wash up separately. As he toweled off his wet hair, he thought about where they stood now and what Minghao thought.

They stepped out of the bathroom at the same time, and Jun suddenly felt shy in his worn tank top and sweats. He tried not to stare at Minghao’s bare legs showing under his oversized t-shirt. Sleep well, see you tomorrow morning, he murmured as he headed towards his room with Seungkwan and Dino.

Jun ge. He stopped midway. Won’t you join me?

* * *

Minghao felt more comfortable than he’d ever been in Jun’s arms, not questioning his motives this time. He was just drifting into unconsciousness when he heard his name whispered. He nodded, his head resting against Jun’s chest.

What does this mean f-for us? Jun sounded more uncertain than usual, the stutter out of place when speaking his native language.

Through his tiredness, Minghao could pick up how important this was for Jun, but it wasn’t the right time still. I love you. Can we talk more in the morning?

When he heard a quiet okay and felt lips brush against his hair, Minghao instantly fell into deep sleep.

* * *

Just those three words sent Jun’s heart into overdrive. He knew he didn’t deserve the other, but he couldn’t help tightening his hold around him, as if he thought he would disappear.

Minghao didn’t date all, Jun noticed. He had watched from afar as Minghao would politely decline everyone who would come up to ask him at every Inkigayo stage they went to ever since ‘Don’t Wanna Cry’, stunned by his coolness, sandwiches in hand and hopeful expressions on their faces. Since they had become bigger and didn’t promote as long anymore, Jun was relieved that he didn’t have to feel that painful clenching as he waited for Minghao to respond as often. Every time he went out, Jun made sure to casually ask who he was going with, and it was always other Seventeen members or the 97-liners group. Jun was fairly confident that Minghao would tell him if he had an outside relationship since they were best friends, and he never did.

He had always suspected that Minghao was holding out for someone, and to consider that someone as himself…

Despite the heaviness of his limbs, his heart and mind would not let him sleep tonight. Instead, he studied Minghao’s asleep face under the moonlight, occasionally stroking his solid back as a reminder that this was all real.

Jun must have fallen asleep eventually because the next thing he knew, he was awoken by a Good morning, sleepyhead, and a quick kiss. Little sleep aside, he felt recharged with energy as he flipped Minghao over for a longer one.

_Finally,_ they both thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Some self-indulgent Junhao fluff is much needed after busy months at work! Hope this can warm your hearts, or some shit like that. Excuse the ending and any errors, will proofread more later; I was too excited to finish something for once. With the holiday break coming up, I hope to write more of parallel lines and finish some drafts. 
> 
> Stay warm and strong til the holidays, everyone! <3 -k


End file.
